


Are You Jealous Josette?

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: "Aww babe, you know blondes aren't my type. They always remind me of Lizzie and that just won't do." Penelope said breathlessly."Can we not talk about my sister when my hand is literally in your pants."
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Are You Jealous Josette?

**Author's Note:**

> i am incapable of writing smut  
> enjoy ~

_"Just so we're clear, this does not count as date night."_ Penelope said as she stopped the car.

The couple make sure to have a weekly date night to catch a break from their hectic life. It's a purely kid free night where they leave the kids with Hope and Lizzie. They love their kids, but sometimes, a girl just needs some alone time with her wife and it's like they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder - even if the distance is a five minute walk.

They usually alternate between who gets to organize the date night, sometimes they go for a fancy dinner or sometimes they just stay at home in their PJs, eating cold pizza and beer - it took some time to perfect, but they've found a good balance now.

 _"Umm, excuse you. I have much better taste than this."_ Josie scoffed.

 _"Of course you do babe, you married me."_ Penelope smirked.

Josie rolled her eyes at her wife, but smiled nonetheless. It's not like she's wrong.

Josie had to attend a charity gala organized by the hospital and Penelope is obviously her date - she has been ever since the first one, because who else will Josie take except her wife. 

The gala is usually very boring for Penelope, because Josie has to socialize with the boring white men who think they're better than everyone, but the food is good and there's free champagne.

Penelope slipped out of the car quickly and opened the door for Josie, _"_ _My lady."_ she said and offered her hand with an exaggerated bow.

 _"Why thank you, kind sir."_ Josie grinned as she took the offered hand.

She linked their arms together as they walked into the venue.

Penelope was obviously in a suit and a cape that only she can pull off - superman has nothing on her - and Josie was in a matching shoulderless black dress that showed off her collarbones - how was Penelope supposed to not touch her when she looked like that?!

Penelope zoned out during the standard meet-and-greet with a few of the hospital staff thay she does know, while thinking of ways to convince her wife to have sex in the bathroom.

 _"No."_ Josie said as soon as Penelope opened her mouth.

 _"You don't even know what I was going to say."_ she pouted in response.

_"You were going to try and convince me to have sex in the bathroom."_

_"Well, if you're offering."_ Penelope said with a cheeky grin and steered them to the open bar.

_"We are not having a repeat of last year. It was embarrassing enough."_

_"It's not like they knew it was you."_

_"That doesn't make it better!"_

Penelope laughed at her flustered expression.

 _"Ugh, i gotta go talk doctor."_ Josie groaned.

 _"Do you want me to pretend faint to get us out of here?"_ Penelope said in all seriousness.

_"We're in a room full of doctors babe, it won't work this time."_

_"Sucks to be you then. Go talk doctor and I'll enjoy the free food and drinks."_ she winked at her.

Penelope flagged down the bartender as her eyes trailed Josie talking with some old men that she's pretty sure she's seen on TV - must be some kind of hotshots in the medical world.

Josie was truly in her element here as she held herself with the confidence that teenage Josie would be jealous of and Penelope couldn't help but feel proud and why wouldn't she, that's her wife, the mother of her children.

_"So you're a doctor too?"_

She turned around to see a blonde man sitting besides her with a drink in his hand, with a flirty smile that seemed more creepy than flirty - what an amateur.

 _"I'm just here as an arm candy. I'm a lawyer actually."_ she smiled - everyone in this room is important, so she doesn't want to come off as rude in case that makes Josie's life difficult.

 _"Impressive."_ he extended a hand, _"Kyle Barrow."_

_Well i didn't need validation from you, I know how impressive I am._

_"Penelope Park."_ she said instead and shook his hand even though she really didn't want to.

 _"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."_ he kissed the back of her hand.

 _"Thank you."_ she said with a forced smile as she resisted the urge to snatch her hand back.

Her eyes met Josie's through the crowd and the brunette looked positively pissed. They mainted the eye contact for a moment before Josie excused herself and walked towards the bathroom.

Penelope got the message loud and clear.

 _"Excuse me."_ she said politely and hurried to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door. As soon as she entered, she was pushed against the door and Josies lips were on her's in a harsh kiss and her wrists were pressed against the door above her hand.

 _"It could've been someone else."_ she panted as they pulled back for air.

 _"I know how you knock."_ Josie sucked at the spot below Penelope's ear that drives her crazy.

 _"I thought we weren't going to have bathroom sex?"_ she moaned.

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"God no."_

Josie bit her pulse point hard enough to bruise, one hand snaked down to the waistband of her pants and the other kept her wrists pinned.

 _"Are you jealous Josette?"_ Penelope smirked at the possessiveness, she's always loved when Josie get's like this.

 _"Well maybe i didn't like the way someone was flirting with my wife."_ she punctuated the last word with a harsh nip, making Penelope groan.

 _"Aww babe, you know blondes aren't my type. They always remind me of Lizzie and that just won't do."_ Penelope said breathlessly.

_"Can we not talk about my sister when my hand is literally in your pants."_

_"Your wish is my command, my lady."_

Someone knocked at the door, startling the two and Penelope barely managed to suppress a whine at being interrupted just when she was so close to getting what she wants.

 _"So, who's going to pretend faint?"_ Penelope asked, there's no way she was going to sit out there and pretend she's not absolutely soaked.

_"Or we can just sneak out the backdoor."_

**Author's Note:**

> i just fking love writing 'her wife' 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments :)  
> {Also thank you for all the comments on the last fic}


End file.
